Treinta días con un coreano sin morir en el intento
by Laguidai
Summary: Yong Soo le había invitado a pasar un mes entero con él. Eso significaba vacaciones, relajación... Natalia sabía de sobra que eso sería imposible [Serie de one-shots/ Reto]
1. 1

●» Hidekaz Himaruya © Hetalia no pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

Este primer one-shot lo hice a raíz de un reto que durará treinta días. Cada día uno nuevo, sin mucha conexión y sin una trama fija. Lo subí en mi Tumblr pero he decidido también subirlo aquí porque nunca he subido nada de mi OTP suprema y DEBÍA hacerlo x'DDDD

Cada día un nuevo one-shot~

●**Géneros: **Romance — Intento de comedia

—w—

**#1**.

La gente se le quedaba mirando, con una ceja alzada repasaba a todas esas personas que enseguida dejaban de hacer aquello, al menos de forma tan descarada. Se mira el vestido, extremadamente corto, de tirantes con un escote sugerente, aunque de eso último no se daba cuenta. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un moño alto, realmente alto, no quería que ni un solo pelo tocase su sudada piel. Llevaba también unas gafas de sol enormes; según su hermana parecía una mosca con ellas puesta. Y para rematar todo eso llevaba una hora cargando con maletas también enormes, solo porque no tenía dinero para un taxi. Pero le daba igual, le daba igual todo eso. No es que así se vistiese en su vida diaria, de hecho no le gustaba. Era culpa de aquel estúpido país. ¿¡Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan caluroso!? O quizás es que el suyo era demasiado frío… no, era culpa del clima de ese asqueroso país.

_"Te mataré en cuanto te vea, Yong Soo"_ pensaba para si misma, maquinando un malvado plan de venganza para el surcoreano que le había invitado a pasar un mes en su casa.

En otras circunstancias estaría realmente contenta (aunque no se le notase) de verlo. Pero de esa forma no y encima que sus ciudadanos le mirasen de esa manera. ¡Un poco de respeto a la amiga de su país! Por suerte, Natalia era una mujer que sabía medir su temperamento, por lo que aunque por fuera estuviese en calma a saber que estaba pasando por su cabecita. No era una psicópata como la pintaban, solo una mujer con temperamento. Como si hubiese alguna novedad en eso.

— Hn —no puede evitar refunfuñar al sentir como alguien pasa por su lado, dándole en el hombro. Ese pequeño contacto hizo explotar su poca paciencia, no solo por el calor, sino porque una de las maletas se había caído de su hombro.

Iba a recogerla cuando ve que la persona que le había golpeado ya la tenía entre las manos. Al alzar la vista se encuentra con el sonriente rostro de la persona que hace unos momentos estaba matando mentalmente. Aunque ahora su bielorrusa interior dejaba el cuchillo de lado y sonreía, su cara solo mostró un pequeño alzamiento de ceja, como de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Menudo recibimiento —escucha una risa por su parte, antes de sentir como la abraza. Alza los brazos, gruñe al sentir el sudor del otro sobre su cuerpo. Asqueroso. — Perdón —de nuevo una risa idiota se le escapa.

— ¿Por qué no estás en casa? Deberías esperarme —coge la maleta y de nuevo se la cuelga al hombro, observando al chico disimulada, pero detenidamente. Por supuesto no había cambiado nada, casi ni sus ropas, pero de nuevo el pelo lo tenía de otro color. Aunque eso tampoco era un cambio.

— Iba a ir a recogerte. Como no me cogías el teléfono .. Y pensé que llegarías realmente cargada de maletas, así que iba a ayudarte —termina eso con una pequeña reverencia.

— Que caballeroso —aún cuando su comentario es afilado se permite sonreír levemente. Antes de, por supuesto, tirarle unas cuantas maletas encimas. — Gracias~

Le lleva algunas maletas, ella realmente se lo agradece, y agradece también su compañía. Enseguida comienzan a entablar conversación (o comienza un monologo porque, como siempre, el único que habla era el surcoreano). Le había echado de menos, para que negarlo, y sus ganas continuas de charlar le animaban. No interrumpía pues prefería escuchar la animada charla del chico, capaz de hablar con una pared y no aburrirse.

— ¿Y tú qué?

— Tu país es muy caluroso —dice sin más, encogiendose de hombros.

Ve con extrañeza como el chico sonríe ante eso.

— Genial, a ver si así consigue derretir un poquito tu congelado corazón.

— Ajá —de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa. Ese comentario, extrañamente, le gusto.

Yong Soo parecía realmente conmocionado por eso, pero le corresponde la sonrisa, antes de tomar una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Natalia mira sus manos, no apartando la suya, más bien dejándose Se pierde en sus pensamientos, en como siente más calor todavía, pero esta vez en su cara, aunque prefiere ignorar eso.

— Realmente eres… —suspira, aún con una sonrisita cuando de nuevo mira las manos antes de apartar la suya rápidamente, con rostro de horrorizada.

— ¡IM YONG SOO!

— ¿¡Qué!?

Demasiado tarde, ya tenía la mano de la chica en su cara, restregándosela cruelmente, él sin entender nada. Hasta que se da cuenta de que parece que le ha echado agua por encima. — ¿Qué…?

— La próxima vez asegúrate de no tenerlas toda sudadas, guarro.

Dicho esto se adelanta, toda digna, matando de nuevo al chico en la mente por haber estropeado ese momento. Mientras este tenía cara de no entender nada y se mataba mentalmente porque seguro que algo mal había hecho. ¡Solo quería limpiarse las manos llenas de sudor en las manos de su Nata! ¿Qué mal había en eso? ¡Lo hacía todo el mundo que no tenía otra cosa a mano!

A fin de cuentas él acabo muerto de una manera o de otra. Y Natalia se había sonrojado.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer :3!**


	2. 2

●» Hidekaz Himaruya © Hetalia no pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

●**Géneros: **Romance — Intento de comedia

—w—

**#2.**

Tenía que reconocerlo: puede que Yong fuese un idiota pero al menos con él no se aburría. Aunque en esos momentos prefería estar muerta de aburrimiento sentada en el sofá sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué ella, por qué soportaba todo eso? Realmente tenía que apreciarle, ni por su hermano haría algo así.

Se baja la falda, en un vano intento de que nada se vea, aunque sepa de sobra que se ve todo. Gruñe con las mejillas sonrojadas sin dejar su tarea, mientras sigue tanteando la estantería. Las cosas se caen al pasar su mano por esta pero no le importa, tiene más miedo de caerse, así que no puede evitar agarrarse a uno de los estantes. Su pobre vestido, su pobre vergüenza, su dignidad...

— ¿Lo encuentras?

— Agárrame más fuerte —dice al sentir como se va resbalando, sino llega a ser porque se está agarrando podría haberse caído.

Se maldice al sentir como, en efecto, la hace caso y el agarre que mantenía en sus piernas se hace más fuerte, produciendole un horrible y agradable cosquilleo. ¡El maldito seguro que lo estaba disfrutando! ¡Si hasta parecía que le estuviera acariciando!

Por suerte nota la dura y áspera tapa con sus dedos, el relieve le indicaba que era exactamente lo que había estado buscando. Mas seguía estando a una distancia considerable de su alcance, por lo que debía apoyarse en otro estante. Y si subía más ahí seguro que se caía.

— No puedo...

— ¡No, no, yo quiero, yo quiero!

Suspira pesadamente, cerrando un momento los ojos para calmarse y no pegarle una patada para que se callase en esos momentos. Si le hacía feliz, ¿por qué no? Tampoco es que estuviese mucho más lejos. Así que sigue escalando la estantería, pone una rodilla sobre un estante más alto para poder impulsarse y por fin coger el "tesoro" que tanto anhelaba Yong.

— ¡Lo tengo! —exclama levemente feliz de haber cumplido su misión.

Pero claro, no había contado con la alegría del surcoreano que con un leve movimiento de las manos hizo que la chica se desestabilizase... y cayese encima suya. La bielorrusa mira hacía abajo, los pies del chico, pero este de pie, agarrándole por la cintura, apretándole contra él. No pudo evitar temblar levemente, tanto del susto como de la ira que comenzaba a invadirla.

_"Cálmate, lo hizo sin querer, ya tenéis lo que él tanto quería así que te dejará en paz y será feliz y..."_

_"¡Yo lo mato!" _

_— _Lo siento.

Escucha la débil disculpa detrás suya antes de sentir como el agarre se afloja, por lo que puede darse la vuelta y encararle con el ceño más fruncido del que podía. Pero al ver la cara de culpabilidad del chico no pudo evitar relajar su expresión, sonreír muy levemente y dejar entre sus manos lo que habían estado buscando toda esa tarde que casi le cuesta la misma vida.

— ¡Oh, por fin! —lo coge, todo ilusionado, antes de abrazar a la chica demasiado efusivamente.

Por supuesto después abrazó al disco, los lágrimones saliendole de los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Mi bebé, mi vida, mi niño hermoso! ¡Pensé que te había perdido! ¡Menos mal que no te paso nada!

_"Definitivamente lo mato"_

Aquel día Yong Soo también murió. Y había podido abrazar a Natalia.

Dos veces.

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews \o/!

**● Luisee: **Ahlskasaj yo también la adoro, es mi OTP suprema y sí es una pena que no haya casi nadaaaaa de ellos ;A; Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que este también :3 Gracias a ti y espero que también sigas subiendo más y más de ellos, ah~

**● Beyondofthedarkness: **Acosador *le mata* (?) Creo que hay dibujos de ella así, hay de todo XD Claro~

**¡Gracias por leer :3!**


	3. 3

●» Hidekaz Himaruya © Hetalia no pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

¡Perdón por el retraso! No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que FF me ha dado problemas en la subida (maldita página que se traba cada poco). Pero aquí está el one-shot que tocaba hace una semana. Espero que el siguiente no me de tantos problemas y pueda subirlo mañana~

●**Géneros: **Romance — Intento de comedia

—w—

**#3.**

Mira la pantalla, sin despegar el ojo de ella, levemente embelesada sin darse cuenta. Pero él sí que lo hacía, pues desde rato había dejado de prestar atención a la película para posar sus ojos en "algo" mucho más interesante. Realmente no entendía que veían en esas películas, no eran más que problemas y más problemas que los protagonistas debían superar para volver a estar juntos. Todo el mundo sabía que acabarían bien, finalmente juntos, un besito y adiós. Era tan previsible... al contrario que la chica que estaba a su lado. Natalia era todo lo contrario a previsible pues, ¿quién se esperaba que le gustasen esas cosas? Parecía del tipo de persona que pensaría exactamente eso y preferiría ver algo más sangriento. Aunque como siempre decía "ella no era una psicópata, solo una mujer de carácter". Ya, claro.

— Es tan idiota —suspira, un comentario tonto que hace de la película que a él le saca una sonrisa que disimula una risa. — ¿No ve que ella le ama?

Murmura por lo bajo, para que sepa que le escucha, pero lo que realmente hace es tocarle el largo cabello, tan suave y de un color tan extraño como hermoso. Aprovecha que en esas circunstancias, tan absorta como estaba, no le diría nada por aquello. Su integridad física estaba segura. Acerca la cara a su cabello, aspira su aroma, igualito al de su champú. Bueno, eso tenía sentido.

Hacía un rato que había aprovechado para pasar un brazo por su cintura, con cuidado, así que en esos momentos la estrecha más cerca de él. Sonríe como el idiota que es. Deja de observar su cabello para fijar su atención en el rostro, surcado de extrañas marcas apenas visible, pero que a esa distancia podía observar. Pasa la yema de los dedos, con cuidado, sobre una que tenía en la pálida mejilla, tan caliente, ligeramente ruborizada. Se veía tan tierna así.

Ya casi se había olvidado de la película, ¿qué le importaba a él? Sus ojos miran la pantalla de reojo, al menos para saber como iba a terminar.

— ¿¡Pero qué hace ese idiota!? ¡No te mueras ahora!

Las palomitas que estaban comiendo cayeron al suelo, la bebida también manchaba la alfombra mientras un coreano se ponía de pie y miraba a la pantalla todo enfadado. ¡No se podía morir, tenía que tener bebés con ella y todo eso que le había prometido en la playa mientras miraban como pasaba un caracol! Había sido algo superromántico que, por muy muermo que fuera la película, no se había perdido. ¡No podía con el drama, no podía! Casi no veía la pantalla por las lágrimas acumuladas.

— Yong.

— ¿Uh? —el chico se vuelve confundido hacía ella, tenía una película entre las manos. — ¿E-el ataque de los ositos zombies mutantes? ¿Quieres verla o qué?

— Sí. Ahora.

Natalia había aprendido la lección: debía arriesgar su amor por el cine gore cutre para poder disfrutar un poquito más de eso. También aprendió que los dramas ponían sensibles a los coreanos. Pero de lo que Yong no se había dado cuenta es que ella se hubiese dormido hace rato de no ser por sus mimos.

Aquel día acabo muerto también, pero a causa de una indigestión por la segunda película.

Y Natalia había descubierto que a Yong le gustaban los ositos de peluche.

* * *

Algún día escribiré algo enteramente romántico de estos dos, algún día.

¡Gracias por los reviews \o/!

● **Dazaru Kimchibun: **¡El KorBela dominará el mundo hahahahahaha! (?)okno Me alegro mucho, mucho de que te guste y te parezca que esté bien escrito~ ¡Bien, otra más a la secta, vamos creciendo(?)! XDDD Es que Yong Soo es amor puro, me alegra de que te guste. Y con lo de Winterfell... había decidido dejarlo aparcado hasta que vi tu review en él y desde entonces he estado haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar por lo menos el primer capítulo. Estoy realmente atascada con él pero tarde o temprano lo terminaré :3

● **Luisee: **Pues sí~ La verdad yo también prefiero eso, soy feliz con los pocos reviews que dejan ~ :3

**¡Gracias por leer :3!**


End file.
